Just A Dream
by ariesdragon2000
Summary: A small idea that I had for a sequel to Love From Afar. This is rated M for a reason. So innocense: beware. This is a Snake Eyes and Lady Jaye shipping only!


**This is just an idea that popped up at one in the morning. Enjoy. **

**Takes place after G.I. Joe: Retaliation. And my last fic on this couple: Love From Afar.**

**And this is my first time writing a rated M story with sexual theme's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the G.I. Joes.**

* * *

**Just A Dream**

_His arms circled around her toned waist, bringing her closer to the unyielding body of the black cloaked figure. An arm rounded towards the nape of her neck, grabbing a fistfull of hair as his soft pink lips crashed on her's. Her thinner arms wrapped around his neck, not wanting to let go._

_He walked forward, bringing her body with him as the back of her knees hit the bed, loosing what little balance she had left as she collapsed backwards on the soft bed. His tongue darted in her mouth, swirling and dancing with hers. She moaned softly as the hand on her hip slowly lifted her tank top up with it's twin, successfully ridding the garment._

_The cool air hit her exposed skin, driving up a chill through her spine as her niples hardened behind the lacy bra. She felt his gaze zero in on the mocha skin, leaning down as his hands ghosted at her back, seeking permision to further pleasure her. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts towards him, giving him the permission he seeked._

_The red bra met the tank top on the floor._

_His mouth enveloped one of her nipples. The warmth brought a moan to escape her lips. His hands fiddled and fondled with the other. An ever growing heat pooled at the pit of her stomach. Her groin was filled with exitement and anticipation. She needed him. Badly._

_Her brain managed to command her hands to do something, anything. They settled for finding the zipper that held the ninja's armor in place. That, too, soon joined the items on the floor. Her hands managed to lift up the skin tight shirt over his head as he nipped and sucked at her neck, drawing out more moans and whimpers from the heroine._

_Her hands roamed over the hard, smooth muscles of the silent assassin as the master set his attentions in kissing her collarbone. His tongue swiped over a delicate spot, the nerves there sending pleasurable sensations to her brain and groin._

_A pressure at her thigh sent a pleasant chill through her core. His hands grabbed at her wriggling hips and held them in place, his mouth returning to her gracious breasts. He panted as he continued in his fevorous frenzi. He bit at her nipple, causing the brunette to arch her back and groan loudly._

_The young woman set her sights on the young man's neck, kissing lightly as he continued his playfull assaults on her breasts. She licked lightly and bit on the skin that connected his neck to his shoulder, driving out a larger pant from the silent one._

_Without warning, he threw his head back, sitting in-between her legs, absorbing the sight of the woman beneath him. He quickly removed her shorts and underwear, carelessly throwing them to the side. He leaned forward's towards her lips, giving her a semi-long passionate kiss. His lips soon blazed a path of kissess and licks and bite's across whatever skin he could reach as his mouth trailed towards her waiting heat. He kissed her groin, a sigh emenating from her lips. He licked and she bucked her hips. He grabbed them, the rough palms causing her heart to skip a beat._

_Once he was sure they would stay still, he dragged his hands down her sides to her knees before raising them up again to massage her inner thighs, mouth tilting lower towards her core._

_Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the bedsheets hard when his tongue swiped at the small nub. She nearly screamed when his mouth engulfed the small piece of meat, massaging it as a sneaky finger entered her._

_She was left gasping and moaning as the finger slowly thrust into her, stretching her insides as much as they could, his tongue circling around her entrance. She needed him._

_She was answered with his finger withdrawing and the sound of fidgeting was heard as a light thump filled the air. She opened her eyes to meet the dreamy blues of the warrior and gasped as she felt the tip of his manhood on her openning._

_'Yes, oh please,' she silently begged._

_He pecked her lips before slowly entering her welcoming depths..._

* * *

Alison's eyes snapped opened at the hard knocks on her door. She sat up, a bad idea as her mind swirled from its still sleepy state.

"LJ, time for breakfast," Roadblock's voice called out from the other side.

Alison managed to steady her heart beat and catch a deep breath before calling out to the large man behind her door, "I'll be right there in ten."

Retreating footsteps welcomed her ears as she fell back at the covers, her brown eyes sweeping over her suroundings. She groaned. She was having such a good dream.

She stood, starting to prepare herself for the day as to not have to receive push-up punishments from the leader of thier small group.

* * *

He really shouldn't have entered Alison's room in the middle of the night. Snake Eyes had watched her from the darkest corner of her room. He wanted nothing more to do but watch the reddish-brown haired angel sleep. He had been about to leave before any one woke up and asked questions as to his whereabouts. That is until he heard her moaning.

He silently watched as she squirmed and bucked and moaned and groaned without a care or a shame. He was deeply turned on by the noises that escaped the sleeping goddess. And then there was her moaning his name._ Snake Eyes._ Repeated after the last few moans before Roadblock had interrupted her dream.

Snake Eyes was lucky enough to not have been seen. And damn it, what he would have done with those ten minutes as she dressed herself. He was being dishonorable, yes. But he was a man with needs after all. He just needed to pull of more stunts like last time with the treadmill. And _maybe_ some _physical_ chemistry might occur...

* * *

**I admit: I like these two together (at least in the movie). You gotta admit, they're kinda cute. Red against black. My two favorite colors. Lady Jaye is no Scarlet but still. **

**Tell me what you think. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, your choice. But if you don't, I'll order Snake Eyes and Deadpool to come after you. **

**Deadpool: Yeah, what she said. **

**Snake Eyes: *shakes head at other assassin's stupidity***

**Deadpool: What?**

**Me: Ugh...**

**Deadpool: Whaaaat...? *looks at audience* Read, review, subscribe... Wait that's on YouTube. **

**Me: Snake Eyes please just kill him. **

**Snake Eyes: *nods and goes all ninja on Deadpool***

**Deadpool: Ooohhhh... Shiny katana... Ouch! OKAY! OKAAAAYYYY! *runs away screaming* CHIMICHANGASSS!**


End file.
